The Seven Deadly Sins
by EnvytheHomunculi
Summary: This is my own story, only with Fullmetal alchemist refrences, this is the opening to the story. i hope you enjoy, feedback is welcome :) the only characters you will see are the seven homunculi (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride) none are shown until chapter 3
1. Intro

Eight islands, seven sins, one philosopher and one myth.

The secret to immortality, to eternal peace, and riches beyond those imaginable.

But what is the cost for something like this, a few limbs? A life? Multiple lives?

In the ice blue waters of the Crystal region you will find the answer, that's where the eight islands are set, a large in the middle, the other seven circling the main island.

Even in modern day, the rumours of these islands are held strong, eventually, word reached a young man named Devin, he rented a lousy apartment, couldn't hold down a job and couldn't keep a girlfriend, he was kicked out of the military academy only a few years in, now turning 23, he felt as if his life was seeping away, he had lost touch with most of his friends and had been pushed away by his family, hearing about the islands, the thought went through his mind, for one second, what if this was his chance at a new start.

Well, I should probably explain a bit more, I'll start by introducing myself, my name is Seiren, and I'm an ancient philosopher who first solved the mystery to eternal happiness and eternal life, my name was Seiren Crystal, I left my country, I left Rome and headed to a new country, one not known to the roman empire. It took me at least most of my life, but eventually, I reached the country, now called Germany. When I reached Germany, all I found was war.

The Country was full of sin; the men held wrath and greed, the women were envious and lustful, the rich were lazy and proud and overall, the race was hungry for more, they had gluttony too. Unlike in Rome, they showed their sins like they were battle scars or prize trophies. Something they were proud to have.

War went on like mad; I decided that I had to do something, something to fix this rotten world, if this is where I'm supposed to watch the future generations grow.

I took action, I hired a boat when I reached the coast, near the borderland of Poland, and I headed out alone. After days of heading through the rough waters, I reached a scatter of islands, a large island, surrounded by seven smaller ones. I set up on the centre island, days went by, I made my camp larger, building a shack, gathering food, but then, when the memory of the mainland reached my mind, I decided I had taken long enough. Using my knowledge, and my powers, I re-incarnated seven figures before me, three female, four male, my alchemy hadn't failed me in bringing these miniature humans to life. Homunculus; Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. Now known as my children, and I will always feel that way, I sent my newly found children to each of the surrounding island, telling them to set up in any way that they pleased, to set up their tests, giving them each clothing, and each a present held in a velvet lined box.

After years, I began to spread word of the islands, saying they are to prove mankind if their worthy of living in God's kingdom, most men failed to pass the first few, after I grew older, I gathered my children, they had all grown up to a reasonable age, one where they have before handsome men, and beautiful women, I would now make my promise to them, looking them in the eye, as I gave my life. As my last act. I created one last being.

From my own courage


	2. Chapter 1

It was a late night, it seemed to drag on forever, the bills were due soon, and yet I had little money to pay them with.

Heading to the bar to try and drown my sorrows in the laughter of men and the smell of liquor.

Heading inside and taking a seat at the bar, only ordering a glass of whisky, I closed my eyes and took a large gulp of it.

Before sensing someone sit beside me. My eyes open as I see my friend sitting beside me.

"Rough night?" he asked before ordering himself.

I grumbled as I nod "you could say that" I replied as I set my glass down, watching the ice float in the brown liquid I often used to calm myself.

"Well, my mate had mentioned something, his old man died a few weeks back, he found a book in his attic, something about that myth, the Crystal islands, you heard of it?" he asks as the bartender passes him his drink.

"Yea, my Nan told me stories about it, I never believed her" finally I looked up at him, but he was looking at his drink.

"Yea, I got curious, apparently a man who was reported missing for a number of weeks came back, he won the lottery, inherited a mansion from someone and married a beautiful women, and so on, the only thing he said about his sudden stroke of luck, was he passed the tests of sins," he said enthusiastically as he looked at me "Your flat broke Devin, maybe you should give it a go" he laughs and pats me on the back.

The idea ran through my mind all night, eventually heading home, even then the thought. I got home and fiddled the key in the lock, opening the door I heard someone behind me.

"Devin, it's about time, rents due soon, what cheap trick are you going to pull this time?" he asks me as I turn to face him, trying to be polite and not let the liquor control me.

"No tricks this time, I'll try and come up with the money by Friday," I replied calmly before pausing "actually, tonight ill rest, but after tomorrow noon, I won't be coming back, I'll be packing from now till then" I say as I close the door behind me, looking around at my drab one room apartment.

"This won't take too long, it's not like I own anything really" I grumble to myself as I pull an old bag from under my bed.

I wander the house collecting the items that I don't want to leave behind, when my room was completely bare I lay down on my bed, tossing and turning during the night.

When morning came, I gathered the money I had in my pocket and tossed my key on the desk, picking up my bag before running out, the thrill running down my spine.

That book he mentioned last night, I've heard of it before, I knew it, a general from the state military wrote it, I couldn't confront her directly; she disappeared a few years back.

But her book was top selling for a year or two, I saw it in a book shops window, I had to get it, and it might give me some clues.

I left the suburban area and into the town, straight to the bookshop, a smile spread across my face, the woman in the bookshop smiled warmly as I entered.

I slammed my palms onto the counter "Miss, do you have the novel written by Brigadier General Hart!" I smile widely.

She nods in reply "I do, let me get it for you" she leaves the counter and into the shelves of books, a moment later returning with a leather bound book "this is our last copy" she states as she sets it down, I dump my money on the bench as grab the book "thank you miss! This is all I have I hope it's enough!" I smile excited as I run from the shop, heading straight towards the bay, in reaching the bay I run around, trying to find someone who would be willing to take me to the crystal islands, after half an hour I reach a man's boat.

"Hello? Is anyone here" I say curiously.

A man appears from inside the boat "yes son? "He asks as he looks up at me "are you looking for someone?" Stands beside me

"Yes actually, I'm looking for someone to take me to the crystal islands; everyone else seems to be too afraid to" I say "your my last hope here"

"The crystal islands you say, well, I'm willing, if I go down, why not go down in style" he smiles. "Thank you so much!" I cry "how much do I owe you"

"Nothing at all son, it's on the house, get your stuff under the hull and we will head off" I smile widely "oh thank you so much sir!" I cry as I get onto the boat, placing my bag under the hull like he told me to.

After he had prepared we headed off, I sat under the hull, flicking through the book

"Wow, the things in here are amazingly detailed" I say to myself as I continue to read through the book, almost finishing it in an hour.

When I had finished I walked back onto the deck and saw the man at the wheel. "I never introduced myself properly" I say firmly and hold out my hand to him "I'm Devin white" I smile warmly as he takes my hand

"Owen field" he says in return and shakes my hand, I then proceed to the bow of the boat, looking over the edge in awe as I see the approaching islands in the distance, the crystal like waters and the lush islands, the birds overhead "they say this place is to relinquish sin, but looks at this place, it's amazing" I smile widely as I look around me "I don't know whether I should be scared of this place, or excited that I'm in a place like this"

Only half an hour later I see the islands getting closer and closer to me, I push myself into a standing position as I jump quickly to my feet, quickly running under the bow to grab my stuff, pulling on a long brown coat and tying up my messy brown hair, the smile still planted on my face as we pull into the first island

"this is it, the first island!" I smile "thank you so much Owen, I owe you one if I come back" I jump from the boat and onto the grass of the first island, looking around "this is a new beginning, I can tell" I smile and run into the forest "bye Owen!" I call back as I disappear into the darkness of the forest, once inside a strange feeling overcasts me, looking around as it feels the shadows are pulling in on me, but instead of grabbing me it formed in front of me, I watched in curiosity as it soon became the body of a woman, I stood frozen as she formed in front of me, taking a step back, what was this sorcery I thought to myself.

Her long hair hang straight around her, one long blood red strip came down and covered her eye, a short tank top, a plain thick leather chocker and skinny jeans, finished off with high heel boots, her eyes were a light blue colour once she had opened them.

"Who are you" I say firmly, keeping an eye on her.

She doesn't reply to me, simply placing a hand over her chest as she bowed, her hair covering more of her face as she did.

"You could call me your mentor if you wish" she said as she stood straight again.

I looked at her curiously, thinking to myself, even unsure what she meant by mentor, was she mocking me? She's treating me as if I was below her, it made no sense to me at this time, but the way she looked at me, that look in her eye, she wasn't tricking me.

I finally gathered my ability to speak again as I closed my mouth and pulled my dry lips inwards to cleanse them.

I relaxed to one side as I looked at her; she was clearly awaiting a reply, so I gave her one.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

She looked at me surprised almost as if I had done something wrong.

"I'm a mentor or even your guide if you prefer, if that makes more sense to you" she replied, not showing any emotion.

"So…," I paused for a moment as I looked at my feet thinking "you're here to help me on my way?" I asked

She simply nodded in reply.

"You realize, now you're here, you cannot go back, your only way out, is to finish all seven tests, and leave with the seven keys of sins, or die trying" she turned away from me.

I swallowed "So, it's true, you can die from these tests…." I looked at her, but I didn't need a reply, I already knew the answer.

She started walking forward, before stopping and half turning towards me "Well? Aren't you coming?" she turned back when I ran to catch up.

I walked silently beside her "um, what's your name miss?" I asked curiously

"I don't have a name" she replied, almost upset about the matter.

"Well, how about I give you one?" I smiled gently at her

"You would give me a name? Why would you do something like that?" she looked at me surprised.

But I wasn't paying attention, I was muttering to myself trying to think of a suitable name for her. After a moment I snapped my fingers "Ah! I know" I smiled as I looked back at her.

"How about Jasmine?" I smiled as I waited for her reaction "I prefer it much better then calling you my guide or something"

She huffs as she looks away "Call me what you wish boy, I doubt you're going to be here long if you care about such things as making a name for me"

"Ah! Right, of course, lead the way….Jasmine" I say stiffly

She led me onwards, towards the centre of the island, soon, a large building became visible atop a hill, and I look at it as my eyes open wider.

"Who's test is this Jasmine?" I ask curiously as I look towards her, wanting to break this uncomfortable silence.

"This is Greed's" she says as she continues forward towards the building, it was only one story, and it didn't seem all that big.

I read about this test, I didn't know much about it. The tester was named Greed. The book didn't tell me what his test was, so I was getting rather curious by now and something in such a small space like that. I approached the building more, finding it's only ten meters back and across from where I stood. I look at the door before looking back at Jasmine.

"Can I go inside?" I ask curiously.

"That's the plan" she replies

I curl my fingers around the doorhandle and twist, I slide it open, empty.

I looked around curiously, I didn't understand, It was an empty room, nothing but a hatch in the floor. I walked inside as I looked around.

"I don't understand, shouldn't there be something in here?" I look around curiously before looking at Jasmine in the doorway.

She sighs and rubs her temple "must I draw it out for you, clearly you must go into the hath

I look down at the hatch under my feet "oh? The book only said to go inside, nothing about a hatch" I say curiously, mainly to myself.

She doesn't reply as I lift up the hatch, there was a glow from within, I turn myself around as I slowly make my way down into the room below, soon reaching it.

I look around, it was like a bachelor's pad, eventually my eyes rested on a circle of chairs, I can see figures sitting around it, and Jasmine came down the ladder behind me, I glanced at her before slowly approaching the chairs.

"Hello? Greed?" I ask shyly as I look over them.

They were playing cards when I had spoken up, most of them didn't seem to notice me, but one man glanced up, he must have been Greed. Setting his cards on the table he stood from his seat.

"I'm Greed," he smirks slightly "I guess you're the flesh blood I was told about "his hair was slicked back, his eyes a bright red, his clothes were that of a fine quality. He was clearly quite well off here.

I smiled as I held out my hand to him "I'm Devin White" I greeted cheerfully; he doesn't take my hand, so slowly my hand falls back, feeling rather awkward. I look up at him "uh, so, Greed, shall we get onto the test?" I ask trying to get out of my own awkward position.

He nods in agreement as he walks to a door on the far side of the room, two large iron doors. I didn't notice it before, but nether-the-less I followed behind him. Pushing open the doors, inside was an empty room with a table in the centre, four doors surrounding it. Seeing it made me even more curious to what the test was. Greed walked up to the table, standing behind it, clearly, he was waiting for me.


End file.
